Books
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: Iruka wasn't one to force Kakashi to do something but the only things that man did outside of the ninja world was his read his book and spend time with Iruka. So he decided to get him to read books. Will it work or will he go crazy first?


Theme #25 Books

Iruka wasn't one to force Kakashi to do something, but the only things that man did outside of the ninja world was his read his book and spend time with Iruka. Since Iruka knew he couldn't get the man to do a hobby, partly because he didn't know a hobby he could get into, so he decided to try to get the man to read other books.

Iruka was a huge fan of the book Island of the Blue Dolphins by Scott O'Dell. He read both that book as well as the sequel Zia about the main character from the first book's niece. Maybe he could get Kakashi to read them since he had inherited his sensei's love for reading.

"C'mon `Kashi, it's a beautifully written book. Please, just read it. If you don't like it, then at least you read it," Iruka encouraged. Kakashi caved and took the book out of their shared bookshelf. "Let's make a deal. If someone suggests you read something, you have to read it. And I'll only tell one person about this aside from you," Iruka said.

"Alright, love." He pulled his mask down briefly to kiss his boyfriend's lips before leaving to meet up with his Genin team. His face was buried in the book when he arrived. It wasn't that he liked the book. It was more like he wanted to finish the book as fast as he could so he could go back to reading his own book again.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted as usual. They did not take note of his change of books, but Sasuke did.

"What are you reading?" Sasuke asked moving closer to read the print on the cover. "Island of the Blue Dolphins? Did Iruka make you read that? It has him written all over it," Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked up from the book.

"Yeah, so what of it? I bet you don't read books except when you need to," Kakashi challenged. "I bet you couldn't even suggest something for me to read." The second that came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted it. He already had to read the two books suggested by Iruka, but now he'll have to read the book(s) Sasuke will suggest.

"I suggest you read the Twilight books by Stephenie Meyer," Sasuke challenged. Ever since he became a Genin, all the missions couldn't fill up all the time the Academy had before. He couldn't train all day or else he wouldn't be able to move the next day, so he spent that free time reading. He had heard of the books from a whole bunch of girls waiting in line to get their copies signed. He bought them and read through all 4 books in a little over a month since he had so many missions.

When Kakashi heard Twilight, he groaned. Of all the books Sasuke could've picked, he picked the series that Kakashi had been avoiding like a plague. It had chick-flick written all over it. Kakashi didn't even want to know how Sasuke came to read those books, but he knew enough to know that it was probably out of boredom.

"Those are sissy books Sasuke! What are you? Gay or something?" Naruto asked getting in the raven's face. "You should read awesome books like Runt by Marion Dane Bauer. It's about a wolf pup that was born as the runt of the pups and he tries to prove himself to his father or the leader of the pack. Read it Kakashi-sensei," Naruto chirped excitedly. Who knew Naruto would actually read?

"Please, Kakashi-sensei, don't listen to them. The best book ever is Dear John by Nicholas Sparks. Read that instead," Sakura said crossing her arms across her chest. Kakashi sighed. Now, he was going to have to read those books or else they wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

As soon as training was over, Kakashi was out of there before they could suggest more books for him to read. As soon as he finished these books the sooner who could get back to reading his Icha Icha books. He went to the bookstore where he always got his Icha books to get the suggested books. As he looked at the covers of them, he knew that the only one he'll probably like would be Runt. Dear John looked like a chick book to him. The Twilight series looked like they would be a chick books as well. He took the six books to the counter to check out.

"What are you buying these books for?" the clerk asked him as he rang him up for the books.

"Iruka is making me read other books. My team heard about this and suggested these books. If I don't read them I'll never hear the end to it," Kakashi explained with a sigh as he rested against the counter lazily.

"Good luck," the clerk said as he handed him a bag full of the books he had bought. Kakashi left the store. During training, he had finished reading the first book Iruka had suggested he read. It wasn't bad, but he wouldn't want to read it again. It just wasn't his kind of book. He started reading Zia as he walked home.

Anko stopped him halfway home. "I heard from Iruka that you are taking suggestions for books to read," she said. Of all people he could of told, he had to have told Anko. She was the village's gossip queen and Ino was quickly becoming her princess of gossip. "I've already taken the liberty of purchasing the books for you." She handed him a bag from the same bookstore he was just at.

He opened the bag to find seven more books. The looked like they were a series. "What is this?" he asked in frustration and curiosity.

"It's the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling. There awesome books about wizards and witches. Trust me, they're amazing," she began to bounce in place. "Please read them! Please! Please! Please!" He sighed and thanked her before continuing home. Thirteen books… He had to read thirteen books before he could read his books again.

"Hey Kakashi, eternal rival," Gai yelled. "I heard-"

"No!" Kakashi yelled to him before just poofing to his house. He didn't need Gai to recommend something for him to read. For all he knew, it'd be about being 'youthful.'

Iruka came into their home shortly after Kakashi arrived. He noticed that he was halfway through the second book. "Oh, how is the book? Do you like it? Tell me," Iruka demanded leaning over the couch that Kakashi was sitting in expectantly.

"It's not bad, but it's not exactly my kind of book," he answered turning his attention back to the book. "Oh, and thank you for telling Anko. I now have thirteen more books to read, and Gai wants to suggest something, too."

"Well, it's not sane to read the same thing over and over again, especially something as erotic as those. Some of the events may be true with Jiraiya's experiences, but that doesn't mean people want to know about it," Iruka ranted. Kakashi rolled his eyes. Leave it to Iruka to not like his favorite books.

"I'm going to go read. Tell me when you're making dinner. I need to make my ninken's dinner as well," Kakashi said going off to their room. He laid down on the bed in frustration. He wanted to finish this book. The more he read it, the more he wanted to read his book.

He turned to the last page in the book. "Kakashi!" he heard Iruka shout from the kitchen. He finished the page and took it with him toward the kitchen. He put it on the bookshelf as he entered the kitchen.

"I finished the book," Kakashi said. He came up behind Iruka and encircled his arms around his dolphin's waist. "It didn't end like I expected it to, but I guess that's a good thing." He placed a kiss on his shoulder before moving off to start the supper for his ninken.

He had a substantial amount of meat and vegetables in the dish when he began to dish it out. He made enough so that he could feed them for the next week or so. It wasn't easy to feed all eight of his dogs, so he made enough to feed them for a while.

"Kakashi, supper is ready. Summon the dogs. It'd be fun to eat with them for once," Iruka said placing two plates on the table for them. Kakashi put the dog bowls with the respective dog's name on the ground near the table. He took out the scroll and summoned his dogs. Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, and Guruko appeared.

"Bon appetite," Kakashi said and the dogs were off. They were starving. Kakashi took his place at the table across from Iruka. "Which books should I read next? The Twilight series, the Harry Potter series, or the two books Naruto and Sakura suggested?" he asked. Iruka thought for a moment while he finished the bite he was chewing.

"Read Harry Potter first. They're longer so it'll be best to get that out of the way first. Those books are really good if you get past the first chapter," Iruka replied. "That chapter is definitely the most boring out of it." Kakashi nodded and finished his meal.

(Three Months Later)

Kakashi had one book left. He had been avoiding reading Sakura's choice because he knew it was going to be a chick flick. He liked the Harry Potter books. He was indifferent about the Twilight series. He screamed chick flick too much for him to enjoy it. He thought Runt was very moving since he liked wolves.

He was walking down the street with Dear John open in his face. He had yet to get another suggestion for a book since he has avoided as many people as possible. Shikamaru stopped him. "Hey Kakashi, I have a recommendation for you," he said crossing his arms. "This book had me bawling, and if that isn't enough… It had Temari sobbing as well," he encouraged. Now, this book interested him. If it made the great 'wind bitch' crying, it had to be good.

"What is this book called?" he asked. Shikamaru produced a book from his pouch.

"It's All But My Life by Gerda Weissmann Klein. It's a book about the Holocaust against the Jewish people. I highly recommend it to you," Shikamaru answered handing the book to Kakashi. "I hope you enjoy it."

Kakashi took the book, thanked Shikamaru and headed to a secluded spot where he could read. He wanted to finish these books so he could read his books again. "Hey Kakashi!" he heard Gai yell.

"No! I'm not going to read anything you suggest! I just want to read my Icha Icha," Kakashi yelled.

"It's called Sex, Drugs, and Cocoa Puffs: A Low Culture Manifesto by Chuck Kloisferman," Gai said as he came into Kakashi's special reading clearing. Kakashi instantly was in front of him with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Give me the book," he demanded. Gai handed the book over. Gai had never read it, but it sounded like a book Kakashi might like. Before Kakashi could comment on the book or what it was about, Gai was gone. Kakashi didn't exactly like the book. It was more humorous than it was perverted like he had hoped.

When he went home that night, since he had lost his light, Kakashi only had Shikamaru's book yet to read. "It's a relief to see you home," Iruka said coming up to hug Kakashi. The masked man returned it before pulling him to their bedroom.

"Shikamaru recommended this book. He said it made Temari start to cry. Would you like to read it with me this wonderful evening," Kakashi asked as he settled down on the bed. Iruka smiled and settled down in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi read the book out loud as Iruka snuggled closer to him. Temari had every right to cry. Iruka was weeping as the book came to a close at 7 that morning. The two had been so engrossed in the book they had gotten no sleep that night. Tears leaked out at the corner of Kakashi's eyes. It was definitely a sad book, beautifully written but sad book. She lost so much…

"That was a good book," Iruka muttered since it was the only thing he could think of as they experience settled in. "So, how did you like reading other books these last three months?"

Kakashi frowned at the question. "I'll admit that I enjoyed reading some of the books, but three months without my Icha books is just painful. Please don't make me do it again," Kakashi replied.

"Don't worry, I won't. I didn't know that would take so long," Iruka answered kissing Kakashi. "Now, I'm going to send a message to work saying I won't be in today. I have a few vacation days I need to use. What do you say of staying with me in bed today?"

"Only if we eat first," Kakashi replied. The two got out of bed. Kakashi went to make breakfast, while Iruka sent that message to work. They spent the day cuddling and rereading their favorite parts in the book. There was a least one book that Kakashi would read almost as much as Jiraiya's.

* * *

><p><em>I have read every book but All But My Life, Dear John, and the one recommended by Gai. I got a glorious review of the first one from my Social Studies teacher. I read part of it during class and thought it was amazing. Everyone has their right to their own opinions. These are just mine. Please no flames about it.<em>


End file.
